


A White Wedding.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, McKirk., Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A treasured celebration of true love...Out and proud!First kiss to marital bliss!In the pressence of a Preacher Man and the Enterprise Crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> For redford  
> In appreciation of your continued kind comments.

Down on one knee-aside the Captains chair...

The Perfect Proposal.---

"Jim darlin', if you agree to become forever mine, heavens stars will only shine for us alone?"

"Ohh yes Bonesy! you've got me hooked on you, reel me in...fast!"

The Legal Ceremony.---

At the Alter, stood two gorgeous grooms in delight  
Adorned in matching suits of white  
Holding each others hands, so tight  
Anticipation building, for their wedding night  
The Preacher, caught them in his sight  
Crying aloud. "Oh Lordy Hallelujah! This love is so right."

The Vital Vows.---

"Jim, I caught a brief glimpse of you, and my eyes became transfixed  
Not knowing your name, but feeling I loved you, all the same  
I promise to love, honour and adore you, forevermore."

"Bones, from a chance glance, you became all I desire  
From within my heart-beat, burns a raging fire for you alone, unceasing, untired  
I promise to love, honour and adore you, forevermore."

The Binding Declaration.---

"Do you take this man?"  
Bones..."I sure do!"

"Do you take this man?"  
Jim..."Oh I do I do!"

The Preacher proudly pronounced. "Man o Man...your hitched for life...Hallelujah!"

The Sealing Kiss.---

Nothing sweeter was ever tasted  
Than the lips they touched  
Leaving nothing wasted.

The Photo Shoot.---

Shot...picture perfect  
Hitting all the right spots.

The Celebration Cake.---

Was cut by two  
Whose love shone through their eyes, so true.

The First...slow...Dance.

Two glided as one, gracefully across the floor  
To the romantic sounds, from within their own amore.

The Welcomed Wedding Night.---

In the honeymoon Suite  
Lying locked in each others arms  
Two, indulged their love  
Now feeling full-filled, and so complete.

"Well Bonesy, alone at last!"

"Amen to that! Jim darlin'."

The End...  
Of the perfect day...The start of a perfect life...


End file.
